


Adventures in the States

by Jimin



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimin/pseuds/Jimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan was always good at persuading Yongguk into doing things he didn't necessarily like. Just how right now he was being dragged around the streets of San Francisco. Since this was their first free night they – well actually it was only Himchan – decided that shopping might do them well. It was some sort of a therapy Himchan liked to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in the States

 

“Do you see how awful that jacket is?” Himchan asks as he points at the beige jacket in one of the shop-windows.

 

Yongguk twists his neck to look over where Himchan had pointed and laughs. “I don’t see what’s so bad about it. It’s just a jacket.”

 

Himchan sighs and rubs his forehead. “But it’s just plain gross. Those pockets don’t fit the rest of the jacket and the colour looks like someone took a shit on the jacket.” He tried to do his best at explaining and keep his hands close to his body instead of flailing them around like he did in Korea.

 

“You know,” Yongguk started, a smile taking over his features, “sometimes you remind me of Junhong. He would probably agree with you on this one, maybe would even go inside to tell the sales person how awful the jacket is and how they should burn it down.”

 

Himchan squints and puckers his lips. “Actually, Junhong owns a jacket similar to that one. I believe it’s in black instead of beige.”

 

“Really? But it’s awful, why would he own one?”

 

Sighing Himchan fastens his step to the other shop and enters it. “You really know nothing about people you live with, don’t you?”

 

Before Yongguk can reply Himchan is already in the shop, smiling at the woman working there and rummaging through the clothes displayed on the shelves and on hangers.

 

“Could you stop that?” Yongguk asks once he reaches Himchan, he grabs his arm and twists the younger to face him.

 

Himchan smiles and slips out of Yongguk’s grip. “Stop what exactly? Being this sexy?”

 

“No! Stop acting like I don’t know Junhong. He _is_ my friend, I know him.” Yongguk spats out and crosses his hands defensively over his chest.

 

Himchan snickers and walks over to the changing cabin. “Are you sure about that?”

 

“Of course I am.”

 

With a smirk Himchan slips into the changing room and shuts the doors behind him, though he manages to slip, “Well did you know Junhong’s dating someone?” before he closes them.

 

Yongguk’s eyes widen up and his mouth falls open. His brain stops functioning for a moment.

 

“WHAT!” he yells at Himchan and barges into the changing room.

 

Covering his body Himchan squeezes himself into the corner of the small room, face away from Yongguk. “What are you doing?” he asks and tries to pull his pants up.

 

Yongguk takes in a deep breath and twists Himchan to face him. “How long have you known?” he asks.

 

The two were so close Himchan could feel Yongguk’s hot breath hit his lips. He could smell the faint scent of coffee and peppermint in the elder’s breath. The hands Yongguk held on Himchan’s shoulders burned into the younger’s skin and he felt as if he was melting.

 

“How long?” Yongguk repeats, this time he pushes himself more into Himchan’s personal space, their chests touching.

 

Himchan breaths in; he breathes in the strong scent of Yongguk’s aftershave and the faint scent of his sweat that was starting to form on the back of his neck. There is a sudden urge to wrap his hands around Yongguk’s neck and press his lips against the elder’s thick, red ones. But he fights it. He closes his eyes and focuses on something other than Yongguk and how he’d wish to ravish those sinful lips of his.

 

“Four months,” he breathes out half-expecting Yongguk to hit the wall beside him.

 

Yongguk tries to keep calm, he really does, but knowing his band-mates had kept this a secret made him mad. He was supposed to be the one they could tell their secrets to; the one they could freely talk to. Not the one they would keep secrets from.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Yongguk asked and rested his head against the wall next to Himchan’s; his hands fell to Himchan’s waist. “Why didn’t he tell me? I’m his favourite hyung.”

 

Himchan was almost trembling beneath the heat that radiated from Yongguk’s body. There was no way, no alternative reality, where he leaves this cabin without a boner.

 

“He was scared,” Himchan says timidly and pushes his body more into the wall trying to get away from Yongguk, but the hands he held on his hips were just gripping onto him a bit too tight and with every move he made they just got tighter.

 

“Of what?” Yongguk breathes into Himchan’s neck sending shivers down the younger’s spine and made a jolt of heat reach his member.

 

They were already too deep in this. And Himchan only craved for release. His underwear was slowly getting tighter as Yongguk kept on breathing into his neck and as his thumbs rubbed circles on his bare hips.

 

“That you’ll think he cares more about himself than he cares about music.”

 

Hand brushed against the skin above Himchan’s bulge and a leg was soon pressed against it. Everything that had been going through Himchan’s mind suddenly disappeared and the only thing he could think about was the leg that was getting all too close to his, already, painful erection.

 

“How could he think something like that?” Yongguk asks leg now too close to Himchan’s erection.

 

Himchan tried to wiggle his way out of Yongguk’s grasp. Out of the trap he was in, but it only resulted in Yongguk gripping onto him tighter.

 

“What are you doing Himchan?” he asks and pushes the younger deeper into the hard wall. “Is there something bothering you?”

 

Himchan laughs, at least he tries, but it only comes out as a pathetic giggle. Half of him tried to keep his body as far away from Yongguk while the other half just wanted to push himself against Yongguk and order him to blow him.

 

Swallowing Himchan pushes Yongguk away and takes in a deep breath. “Might be.”

 

There was something dark in Himchan’s eyes when Yongguk looked at them, but he paid no attention to it, instead he questioned the younger more.

 

“What is it then?”

 

There was no time for Yongguk to realise what was going on because in the next moment he was pushed against the wall and had Himchan wrapped around him. The younger’s legs wrapped around his waist and his hands gripped tightly onto his shoulders.

 

Breathing against Yongguk’s neck Himchan grinds his hips against Yongguk’s and moans at the friction. His erected member grinds against Yongguk’s crotch and now he’s sure the elder knew just what problem bothered him.

 

“H-Himchan!” Yongguk squeals and tries to pry Himchan away, but the younger kept his legs wrapped tightly around his hips and had buried his fingers too deep into his skin. “What are you doing?”

 

 The small room they were got incredibly hot in the short time they’ve spent in. the air around them feels like its suffocating them and Himchan can’t really keep himself off.

 

“Suck me off,” he moans out and presses his nose against the shell of Yongguk’s ear. He presses feather-like kisses down the elder’s jaw and neck until he reaches his collarbones and sucks on the heated flesh. “Please, Yongguk.”

 

Himchan grinds his hips even further into the elder and bites harder onto the flesh beneath his lips. His hand is undoing the buttons on Yongguk’s shirt and slips it over Yongguk’s shoulders; the piece of cloth soon meets the floor.

 

“Please,” Himchan continues to beg against Yongguk’s skin, the hot puffs of air that his mouth releases sends shivers down Yongguk’s spine, sends them right to his cock.

 

Groaning, Yongguk pushes Himchan against the opposite wall and untangles his legs from his waist. He soon finds himself on his knees before Himchan, hand teasingly rubbing Himchan’s member over the thin fabric of the younger’s, all too tight, underwear.

 

 He could already feel just how hard Himchan was and the thought of having his heated member – that seemed a bit too big for someone like Himchan – inside his mouth excited him to no end.

 

“Take them off,” Himchan breathes out and hooks his fingers into the elastic of his underwear pushing them down his hips and letting them fall to his ankles.

 

He hisses at the cold air hitting his throbbing member and fisted Yongguk’s hair between his fingers.

 

“Please,” he repeated and pulled Yongguk’s head closer to his cock. He could already feel Yongguk’s hot breath hit the tip of his cock and his fingers trail up his thighs.  

 

Yongguk was careful; he slowly dragged his fingers up and down Himchan’s inner thighs and over the base of his cock, teasing the younger. he made sure precum was dripping down the tip of the younger’s member before he wrapped his palm around the heated flesh and gave it a few teasing strokes.

 

Himchan seemed to like them. His head had tipped back and his toes curled into the fabric of the carpet on the floor. His tongue slicked his dry lips just when Yongguk teasingly licked the tip of his cock. The younger had to bit onto his bottom lip to stop himself from yelling out in pleasure. It had been all too long since the last time he received a blow job.

 

Soon Yongguk had the whole tip in his mouth and was slowly licking off the salty substance that kept on dripping down Himchan’s cock. Gently biting onto the mushroom like tip he felt Himchan jerk his hips forward and gladly took in more of the younger’s cock.

 

Trying to set a rhythm Yongguk soon found his mouth was being literally fucked by Himchan. The younger had both of his hands in Yongguk’s hair and used them to force Yongguk deeper and deeper onto his cock until the elder’s nose met the skin of his pelvis. He jerked his hips into Yongguk’s mouth trying to find an angle that would give him the best pleasure, but the elder kept on gagging on his cock and he slowed down his erratic moves.

 

Yongguk pulled completely away, trail of cum mixed saliva still contacting him to the tip of Himchan’s cock. He smiled at the younger and started planting kisses up the base of Himchan’s member.

 

“Do you want me to please you?” he asked and cupped Himchan’s ball sac. His fingernails lightly scratching the sensitive skin.

 

“Y-Yes,” Himchan moaned out and pushed his hips into Yongguk’s face again. “Please, yes.”

 

In a matter of seconds Yongguk had the whole length of Himchan’s cock in his mouth, the tip hit the back of his throat and made him gag, but he tried his best to please Himchan. One of his hands was still twisting Himchan’s balls while the other sneaked into his own pants to take care of the erection that had been painfully trapped in his too tight pants.

 

Yongguk bobbed his head in Himchan’s lap; twisted his tongue around the younger’s cock and played with his balls, just waiting for it all to become too much. And soon it did. Himchan started to jerk his hips into Yongguk’s mouth and his breathing got heavier, faster. He bit onto his lip when Yongguk hummed against his cock and a visible shudder ran through his body.

 

“C-close,” he whispered out and fiddled with soft strands of Yongguk’s hair that had been tickling his lower stomach while the elder bobbed his head on his dick.

 

Yongguk hummed again and fastened his moves. His head moved in its own accord and his hand movements became jerky, slipping down his whole length, just waiting for the release he knew was all to close.

 

Himchan was the first to come. Shooting his load in the back of Yongguk’s throat he caught the elder unprepared and made him gag, again.

 

In the whole heat and frenzy from the orgasm Himchan still managed to mumble out a small, “Sorry,” to Yongguk before his knees gave out and he slid down the wall right next to Yongguk.

 

Yongguk shot his load all over his hand; warm stripes of white liquid dripped down his hands and he lifted it up to wipe it into the curtain that, for some unexplainable reason, hanged in the corner of the changing room. Himchan managed to stop him; he took his hand between his fingers carefully and licked away the sticky liquid that threatened to stain Yongguk’s skin.

 

The scene before Yongguk was more erotic that any porn he had ever seen. The way Himchan would wrap his lips over his fingers and would suck them dry had Yongguk’s blood pooling south again. But the knock on the doors broke them apart and they jumped up, pulling their underwear up.

 

“Guys are you alright in there?” manager Kang asked from the other side of the doors, “Is there any trouble?”

 

Looking over at the pile of clothes Himchan had brought in before Yongguk signs him to pull them up.

 

“We’re good,” he said trying to sound as casually as he could, “Himchan’s just having trouble pulling his pants back on.” he laughs, trying to cover up the sound of Himchan’s lips on his neck.

 

“You sure?” Kang asks again and tries to open the doors, but they’re locked. “You’ve been in there for a while.”

 

Yongguk clears his throat and gently pries Himchan off his chest. “Yeah, he just doesn’t realize he’s too fat for the pants.”

 

Himchan’s eyes widen at the insult and he bites onto Yongguk’s shoulder. “I am not fat, take that back.”

 

The two men laugh and Himchan pouts at Yongguk. “Dick,” he spats under his voice before he pulls his shirt on and storms out of the changing room.

 

Yongguk is left there, shirtless to stare after him. “Oh, come on, I didn’t mean it.” He tries to solve the situation but the younger is already at the register, buying those pants he previously wanted to try.

 

Yongguk slips his shirt on and walks out of the shop with their manager. They soundlessly follow Himchan into many other stores where he purposely tries on clothes a size or two too tight.

 

They somehow even end up in an underwear shop where Himchan wants to try on frilly pink panties, but the two with him stop him and push him back into their hotel. Neither of them noticed that the younger had already purchased them until that same night Himchan sneaks into Yongguk’s hotel room and into his bed in only those pink frilly, almost transparent, panties.

**Author's Note:**

> \- this was my second banghim story and i'm actually quite happy with how it turned out


End file.
